This invention relates generally to setting cable retainer devices utilized in various combinations to align and secure concrete tubular sections or the like in vertical position. The sections are used within previously excavated shafts in the ground for the construction of water wells and the like. This device makes the handling, placement, alignment and installation of such tubular sections more efficient, safe and convenient.
It is well known within the art that individual tubular sections of integrally cast concrete can be vertically strung by use of alignment cables. Previously, a concrete tubular section had precast guide holes formed through the section and spaced on either side thereof. Cables would be strung through the guide holes of the tubular sections and the sections would then be lowered and placed in alignment within the well shaft. This process, requiring the stringing of the tubular sections on the cable, proved to be very time consuming as it was necessary to thread the free ends of the cables through the guide holes of each section. Also, the process often resulted in the dropping and possibly the kinking of one or both cables. If the cables were dropped into the shaft the loss of all construction materials within the well shaft could result and if not recovered, the shaft would possibly be abandoned thus requiring a redrilling thereof and a replacement of all lost parts and equipment.
There is consequently a need for an alignment or setting cable retainer device which provides a means for securing tubular sections to cables without requiring the ends of the cable to be freed to facilitate the stringing of the sections thereon and without releasing the tension on the cables already positioned within the well-excavation shaft.
Of the known prior art devices none meet the existing need for a device which is simple to manufacture, compact, inexpensive to maintain, and self-lubricating; which can be made part of a precast section; which provides a guide channel that will not kink or bend the cable during installation; and which is simple to use so that concrete sections can be placed within a shaft with existing equipment. The instant invention is directed to a novel device and method which meets all of these existing needs.